electric
by pipalia
Summary: "Piper McLean was a lightning bolt and Thalia Grace was standing in a wide open field. Thalia had always thought she couldn't be struck by lightning. That was before she met Piper." {a pipalia drabble}


A/N: So this is a seriously under appreciated ship in the pjo fandom like most femslash ships and i felt like it deserved something, even if just a small something

The format is probably a little confusing at first but yeah i think it makes sense

Please enjoy!

* * *

01\. Struck

Piper McLean was a lightning bolt and Thalia Grace was standing in a wide open field. Thalia had always thought she couldn't be struck by lightning. That was before she met Piper.

And she was struck without a chance of getting back up.

02\. Wrong/Right

Piper knew it should feel wrong.

She was her ex-boyfriend's immortal sister who was not allowed to date anyway. But with every kiss, every touch, every moment spent together, she could no longer deny; nothing had ever felt so right.

03\. Electric: part I

Everything was electric at the beginning.

Every moment was charged, an electricity that ran through them both. It was the screams in the heat of the moment and the whispered words in the aftermath. It was knowing they were doing something that went against the ancient laws of the Hunters and not caring. And neither would deny; it was electric.

04\. Predictions

Neither of them had anticipated it becoming what it had. Quite surely, neither had anticipated it at all. But what had it become?

05\. More

She decided that Thalia needed to know: Needed to know that this had become so much more, that she meant so much more to her. And that was dangerous for both of them.

06\. Words

Thalia had never been good with words. That was the difference between her and Piper. Piper made words work, as if they lived to serve her. She made words beautiful. Thalia had never even liked words that much. But she loved Piper's words.

She let her know as much by stopping her words with her mouth.

07\. Electric: part II

They were electric. Every touch, a shock. When they collided, they sparked and fizzled and burned. They never stopped burning. Love was electricity and they had both been electrocuted.

08\. Trust

Being with someone required trust. Thalia didn't have very much trust to give.

_Her mom, her dad, Hera, Luke..._

All of Thalia's trust had been given and wasted. What remained was dedicated to the Hunt.  
Only now, she had found the person who deserved her trust the most.

09\. Jason

An obstacle. At least that's how Piper saw him.

He wasn't in their way, not really. But both were obstructed; holding back. He wasn't just relevant to one, he was important to both, and neither knew how to tackle an obstacle without destroying something.

10\. Artemis

Thalia was only persuasive when she was intimidating.

She was one person Thalia could not intimidate. She was also the one person that she couldn't keep things from, no matter how she tried.

She really had tried.

11\. Apart

Being apart after being together was like living in complete darkness after just having found a light. It wasn't enough to illuminate the world, just enough to illuminate /their/ worlds. Then the light was gone and the world was even darker than before.

It was having something missing when they never realized that they were actually missing something in the first place.

12\. Time

Time heals all. They scoffed at the lie.

They avoided each other; being close hurt the most. An air filled with promises not kept, anger at others and themselves for not knowing better, and electricity that would never go away. Ever.

13\. Colour

To her, it was finally seeing the world in colour, finally seeing everything the way it was meant to be seen. Then, having that sight ripped from her. She would never be okay with that.

But Piper had always been a persuasive person.

11\. Pairs

Happiness came with relief. Or was it the other way around? It didn't matter, both felt amazing. They were nervous but excited. Worried but content. Scared but in love all the same.

Finally together.

12\. Electric: part III

Everything was different while it was all the same. Familiar lips kissed slower; time no longer a restriction but a promise. Touches were deliberate; soft but meaningful, gentle but electrifying. The spark between them filled with a future neither could see but could feel in the curves of the other.

A future that felt _electric_.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I would like to dedicated this story to Charlie (notyourleo) and my irl best friend and beta for this story, Carla. Both of them are incredible writers and continue to inspire me to write.

Reviews are always amazing!


End file.
